NOCHE DE PEÍCULAS - ONESHOT
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Adrien y Plagg están tan cansados de la agenda del modelo que no dudan ni un segundo en disfrutar un rato a solas, con muchas golosinas y una buena película. Portada por LadyDoptera, ilustración de SamDV en Tumblr.


Levantarse, ducharse, tomar el desayuno, ir a clases, tomar la clase extracurricular del día, la comida; quizás una sesión de fotos, una salida con Nino o una pelea contra un akuma, la tarea, cenar, dormir y repetir.

La agenda de Adrien a veces podía ser una odisea y aunque el chico realizaba todas sus actividades de buena gana y con una sonrisa, no podía negar lo cansado que a veces era.

Él no era el único que la sufría, después de todo Plagg tenía que acompañarlo escondido en sus pertenencias a todos lados. Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba escondido en su mochila le parecía molesto. ¡Estaba a nada de volverse claustrofóbico!

Por lo cual decidieron que ya fuera un sábado o un domingo se quedarían en casa a sus anchas, sin preocuparse en la medida de lo posible de cualquier otra actividad que no fuera descansar.

En un principio Adrien aprovecho aquellas horas para jugar en linea, escuchar música o ponerse al día con los animes que seguía; por su lado Plagg se escondía en la biblioteca personal del rubio y jugaba con los libros apilándolos en el suelo y construyendo fuertes con ellos.

El primero en echar en falta la interacción con el otro fue el joven modelo, que rápidamente se encontró invitando al gato negro a convivir con él en sus pequeños ratos de descanso; al principio el kwami quiso negarse, después de todo disfrutaba mucho de sus actividades en solitario, pero tras mirar la mirada triste de su compañero ante la posible negativa termino cediendo.

No tenía nada que ver que el chico de ojos verdes comprara una pizza con la mitad llena de queso pensando en él; o que otras veces pasara antes a la panadería de su amiga para comprar alguna chuchería junto con una rebana de pay de queso o cualquier pan relleno del mismo.

Eso solo era la cerecita del pastel según lo veía el pequeño minino. Al fin y al cabo, Adrien siempre le compraba algún bocadillo similar para que pudiera disfrutarlo.

El gato negro siguió a su amigo hasta la sala, donde el joven modelo ya tenía preparado todo para que disfrutaran de una película. Aquella actividad no era del total interés del kwami, para él la pantalla negra solo servía para enterarse de los avistamientos más recientes de alguna actividad akuma; algo bastante útil y que antes le hubiera evitado muchos dolores de cabeza. Era consciente de que tenía otras cualidades, pero estas no le interesaban en lo más minimo.

A pesar de esto, más pronto que tarde se encontró inmerso en las historias que Adrien elegía para ver juntos; películas animadas, mudas, de acción y cine de terror. Cada una sorprendía cada vez más al gato negro que se convirtió rápidamente en su fan.

En un principio le costó entender lo que pasaba, pues creía que las imágenes que en la pantalla se mostraban eran hechos tan reales como las batallas que Chat Noir y Ladybug tenían a lo largo París y no tardó mucho en exteriorizar sus dudas al respecto.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué paso después? ¿Realmente colapso el sistema? —preguntaba curioso el gato al rubio a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Cómo lo arreglaron? ¿El club de la pelea se desintegro después de eso?

—Plagg.

—Claro ¡no lo sabes! Los miembros del club no pueden hablar del club de la pelea—. El kwami negro había levitado y ahora daba vueltas en círculos frente al chico.

—Espe…

—¿Y si deciden hacer otro ataque? Vamos Adrien ¡hay que comprar todo el queso antes de que sea tarde! —El pequeño gato negro jalaba la camisa blanca del rubio para que se levantara y lo siguiera, deteniéndose en seco cuando el chico alzó la voz.

—Plagg ¡cálmate!

—Pero Adrien, quién sabe cuántos planes tengan en marcha.

—Plagg, no es real, tranquilo. Es solo una historia, un cuento—. El gato se había sentado en la palma de la mano del chico, viéndolo confundido.

—¿Un cuento?

—Sí, alguien imagino la historia la escribió y la produjeron.

—Ah. Como en los libros.

—Sí, algunas están basadas en hechos reales, pero la mayoría son historias inventadas.

—Claro. ¡Como ese día que casi te besas con la chica de coletas!

—¿La chica de coletas?

—Sí, la niña que siempre tartamudea—. Adrien enrojeció por un momento.

—¿Marinette?

—Sí, ella. Casi la besas frente a todos tus compañeros, pero llegó la rubia que siempre grita y después apareció el akuma.

—¿La que siempre grita? Ah, Chloé.

—Sí, Chloe. Si vas a besarte con alguna de ellas prefiero que lo hagas con la de coletas, es graciosa y puedes comprarme más de estás delicias —Plagg se llevó a la boca uno de los panes rellenos de queso mientras recordaba a Marinette tartamudeando frente al modelo.

—No me voy a besar con ninguna de ellas.

—¿Por qué no? —el chico se volvió a sonrojar.

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Realmente creíste que todas las películas eran reales? —El gato se encogió de hombros.

—Vimos esas películas de acción y las de zombies—. Adrien lo vio confundido.

—Entiendo las películas de acción, ¿pero las de zombies?

—He pasado más tiempo dentro del miraculous que con un portador chico.

—Espera, ¿y con Nosferatu qué paso?

—Bueno…

—¿Es enserio?

—Soy un ser mágico que te da súper poderes, ¿realmente te sorprende?

Adrien empezó a reír tras aquello.

Los fines de semana siguieron pasando y Plagg más tranquilo al entender que todo era una actuación empezó a disfrutar de todas las historias. En la semana se divertían recordando frases de las películas que veían, como cuando Adrien lo llamaba para saber dónde estaba y él respondía ¨¡Aquí esta Jonny!¨ Apareciendo de la nada y sacándole un pequeño susto de paso.

O como cuando el joven modelo necesitaba transformase y antes de saltar gritaba ¨¡A donde vamos no necesitamos camino!¨ para después dar una voltereta y usar su bastón para tomar más impulso.

También surgieron ideas tontas, donde un akumatizado de alguna banda musical de escuela les daba a sus víctimas distintos instrumentos que no podían dejar de tocar por más que lo desearan. Esa vez Plagg le aconsejo a su compañero que le cantara a Ladybug _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti) ya que de seguro la chica quedaría encantada por el acto.

El resultado no fue el deseado, pero al menos Plagg se divirtió mucho viendo la cara de pocos amigos del joven Agreste tras la pelea contra el villano.

Todo iba de maravilla para ambos, la agenda se sentía menos pesada y disfrutaban de historias de distintos géneros. El problema se dio cuando Plagg se dejó llevar más de lo normal.

La película le había gustado tanto que terminaron viéndola dos veces ese día, el gato negro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con la música de la misma y reía a pesar de que ya había escuchado la misma frase graciosa la primera vez que la vieron.

El rubio no le tomo importancia, después de todo su pequeño amigo era muy especial en ciertos ámbitos, seguramente le pediría que descargara la música en su celular para escucharla mientras él estaba en sus clases y en un par de semanas su emoción bajaría.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Entre semana encontró a Plagg frente al televisor durante la madrugada en más de una ocasión, con el volumen muy bajito para no llamar la atención e imaginaba que lo estuvo haciendo durante toda la semana aunque lo hubiera negado.

Los guiños a la historia no se dejaron esperar, pues el gato encontró ocasión para decir gran parte de sus diálogos y hasta adaptarlos a su propio caso.

Había empezado un día diciendo ¨lo único que tengo que decir de la guerra de los quesos¨ para después mover los labios sin producir sonido alguno y después continuar con ¨y es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso¨.

O cuando lo veía después de alguna de sus clases y estaban solos ¨hola, soy un kwami. El kwami Plagg. ¿Quieres un pedazo de queso? Yo podría comerme como un millón y medio¨.

Y la mejor de todas había sido ¨mamá siempre decía que la vida era como un paquete de queso, nunca sabes cuánto te va a durar¨.

Intentó aprender a jugar ping pong en el wii del chico, molestándose mucho cuando su figura no era reconocida por el aparato. También había hecho uso de los lápices de colores del rubio, dibujando en una hoja que había tomado sin permiso un barco y debajo del dibujo la leyenda: Yo nunca había nombrado nada, pero solo podía pensar en el nombre más hermoso del mundo.

Después se dio cuenta que en la proa del barco había escrito ¨Camembert¨ prolijamente.

Todo aquello podía soportarlo el modelo, no eran nuevos para él las rarezas propias de Plagg, pero decidió que ya no podía permitirlo cuando el gato empezó a llamar ¨Jenny¨ a su comida y después encontrarse a sí mismo en el supermercado buscando algo de ¨Jenny¨ para el tramposo gato.

Por lo cual decidió molestarlo con ello, gritándole ¨¡corre Plagg, corre!¨ cuando iban tarde a algún lado y el kwami no se encontraba ya escondido en su mochila.

Lo que no espero fue que aquello lo animará a continuar, desesperándolo y metiéndole la película en la cabeza a tal grado que en más de una ocasión llamo Jenny a Marinette que no había podido hacer más que verlo confundida y él sin saber cómo explicarle que estaba un poco entusiasmado con Forrest Gump.

Hasta cierto punto agradecía que hubiera pasado en clases y no con Ladybug, después de todo la chica podría regañarlo pensando que estaba intentando conocer su identidad cuando no era el caso.

Una tarde comprando discos con Nino, vio al moreno eligiendo un disco de música pop que no solía ser del gusto de su amigo.

—¿Y eso? —le cuestiono al salir de la tienda con el disco en mano. El futuro DJ se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

—A Alya le encanta esta banda y pensé que estaría bien probar.

—¿Es en serio? —Adrien lo veía divertido, después de todo su amigo le había dicho en alguna ocasión lo poco que le gustaba ese tipo de música.

Nino paso su brazo por los hombros del modelo antes de responder.

—Hey hermano, si no puedes contra ellos ¡úneteles!

La frase fue como un bombillo encendiéndose en la cabeza del chico.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Plagg estaba tirado en el sillón escuchando por milésima vez una de las canciones del soundtrack de la película; se sentó a su lado y cuando este se giró a verlo empezó el discurso previamente realizado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y extrema vergüenza.

—Yo sé lo bien que se puede ver siempre Ladybug. En un vestido de gala, en traje de baño, con ropa militar, en cosplay, o pijama. Ladybug con ropa para acampar, Ladybug con mi traje de Chat Noir. Ladybug con vestido primaveral, Ladybug como maid, Ladybug con sudadera, ropa de albañil, ama de casa o ropa deportiva. En bata, con short, Ladybug en kimono, con mi playera de Jagued Stone, recién levantada o lista para una fiesta… creo que es todo.

Plagg lo vio con la boca abierta por unos segundos, antes de sonreír tontamente y flotar hasta la cara de Adrien.

—¡No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes! ¿Ustedes son como pan y mantequilla? —el joven Agreste no dudo en reír ante su reacción antes de asentir.

—Pan y mantequilla.

—¡Si, por fin lo entiendes! ¡Vamos a verla otra vez!

Ante la mirada ilusionados de Plagg, Adrien se puso a reír dispuesto a poner la película en el reproductor. A lo lejos se escuchó una exploisón que detuvo sus acciones.

—Y tuvimos que transformarnos.

—Otra vez —el gato negro tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Adrien le sonreía.

—Plagg ¡transfórmame!

Y así salieron a salvar de nuevo a París, disfrutando ese nuevo nivel de camarería que ahora compartían.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Forrest Gump me gusta mucho y me apena bastante aceptar que no tuve que buscar los diálogos para hacer la redacción de esta historia.

¿Reconocen las demás películas? ¿Quieren contarme cuáles creen que son?

Me acabo de regalar una tableta de dibujo, planeo dibujar a Plagg como en la portada de Forrest Gump y ponerlo como portada de la historia. Seguramente saldrá bastante mal porque no debe ser lo mismo dibujar en una hoja que en una tableta, pero bueno, se va a intentar.


End file.
